


Three Course Dinner

by curiumKingyo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Spitroasting, cowboy sandwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: Hanzo is a gourmet, Lúcio is a glutton, and Jesse is a feast.





	

Mccree had been subject to plenty of lustful gazes during his life, but nothing quite compares to this – the mixed intensity of Hanzo’s refined hunger and Lucio’s starved stare. Jesse licks his lips and his lovers follow the movement, their intense watching almost a physical touch. Hanzo is sitting, imperious and composed as always, his prosthetic foot lightly resting on his knee. His hands are folded over his lap. Lucio, on the other hand, can barely keep it to himself, his fingers seem to be itching with the need to touch McCree, his legs bounce to some rhythm only he knows. 

Lucio’s desperation doesn't go unnoticed by any of his lovers. McCree smiles and throws him a charming grin. Hanzo appreciates the teasing and the strangled sound that leaves the youngest man’s lips, at the same time, he thinks McCree is still far too coherent and composed. The archer turns his gaze to the musician. 

“Kaeru,” he calls softly, the pet name catching Lucio's attention immediately, “doesn't he look delicious?” Lucio just nods and licks his thick lips. “Go get a taste of him.” And just like this it seems like a spring had been released in the room. 

A flurry of eager hands and bouncy dreadlocks hit Jesse with burning intensity. Lúcio kisses him like he may never have another chance, as if getting all of McCree at that exact moment was the only option he had. Nimble fingers go straight to the buttons on the cowboy's flannel shirt getting some of them open even before McCree manages to get a hold of Lúcio's waist. 

Hanzo watch his lovers eagerly kissing and tearing at each other's clothes. Lúcio's hair is a cascade of soft locks dangling down his back, their movement stuttered as is the rhythm of the men kissing. From where he sits Hanzo sees when Lúcio finally slides McCree's pants down his thighs, the dark red underwear damp with a tell-tale spot at the tip of the cowboy's erection. Jesse is not far behind and soon Lúcio's own cock is leaking freely against the musician's abs. 

Lúcio has a thousand hands, or so it feels to McCree, who can feel the young man's touch reach every part of his body seemingly at once. Smooth dark legs caress Jesse's hairy and tanned ones, a tangle that feels amazing and looks so pretty. Even prettier if Hanzo was there with his pale porcelain thighs between theirs. They would have time for it. 

At last they peel off all the layers of fabric between them and Lúcio's hunger seem to enhance tenfold. He sits on Jesse's lap, ankles crossed on the small of the bigger man's back, his hands touching his chest and back in random patterns that have their own rhyme. His face is buried on Jesse's neck, sucking bruises and leaving crowns of teeth marks on the taut tendon there. 

Their bodies rock slightly with each ragged breath Lúcio forcefully takes between kisses and McCree just moans pitifully as the movement presses their cocks together, squeezes them in the tight valley between Lúcio's lean abs and McCree's slight pouch. 

The visual is appetizing, Hanzo has to admit, but the sound is what sells it to him. The slick sound of sweaty skin sliding together, the popping noise of Lúcio's lips laving attention to McCree's skin. The breathlessness of their small moans and whimpers. The archer stands up slowly and gracefully, not even catching his lovers' attention, as he notices a familiar urgency in McCree's strangled voice. He crosses the room unhurriedly, appreciating better the details of the scene in front of him. Goosebumps on soft skin, beads of sweat sliding down the valley between McCree's pecs, the beard burn on Lúcio's smooth neck. 

 _They are ripe_ , Hanzo decides, landing a hand gently on Lúcio's shoulder. The musician looks up with glassy eyes and smiles when he sees his older lover standing there. 

"You seem very excited, Kaeru," Hanzo says softly and Lúcio licks his red and swollen lips. 

"Yes," he replies eagerly, "yes, I am." Hanzo chuckles behind a closed hand. 

"I know dear," he places a soft kiss to Lúcio's forehead, the musician closes his eyes and preens under the sweet attention. "He is quite a treat, right? But we don't want it to end too soon." Lúcio shakes his head vehemently. "Could you go to the armchair for a while, Kaeru? I want to make sure everything will be perfect for all of us tonight." 

Lúcio nods and kisses McCree one more time, a lot softer and sweeter this time. He leaps out of the bed and Hanzo stops him for a kiss as well, one that melts McCree's heart – his two perfect lovers taking so good care of him and of each other. 

As the Brazilian man takes a seat on the armchair Hanzo stands in front of the bed, still fully dressed and looking at McCree's naked and worked up form. His eyes are glazed with a different kind of hunger than Lúcio's had been. Lúcio, for all his touchy-feely and friendly nature, seem starved of touch and love. He takes any opportunity to be with them as if it is his sacred duty to take everything at once. Hanzo, on the other hand, is all about the entire process. 

Hanzo faces their encounters with the guided focus he has while shooting his bow or making his tea, every step of the process is important to him and he _savors_ each one of them. The first thing he does is run tender fingertips through the array of reds and purples Lúcio's left of Jesse's neck, the careful touch going up into the unruly hair of the cowboy and resting lightly there. Jesse hums, the change in pace a welcome reprieve. One more minute in Lúcio's hands and he would certainly blow his metaphoric fuse way too soon. 

Next comes a kiss, soft pecks of lips against his that slowly grow in intensity. The hand on his hair tugs gently, angling his face, and allowing Hanzo to deepen the kiss. They hear a muffled groan from the other side of the room - Lúcio showing his appreciation for sure. Hanzo slides into the bed, taking the spot between Jesse's naked legs. The cool touch of the fabric of his clothes makes the cowboy gasp lightly. 

"Come closer," Hanzo asks, already pulling McCree's legs to rest them on top of his bent knees. Jesse arranges himself there, perched over Hanzo's metal knees, his legs splayed as far as they go, his cock a dripping mess between them. Hanzo licks his lips. 

"Darlin' you keep eating me with your eyes like this and I'm afraid this 'll be shorter than you intend," Jesse says breathlessly. Hanzo smirks. 

The archer leans forward and captures the cowboy's lips, kissing him with soft teasing touches while he retrieves a bottle of lube from the inner pocket of his kyudo-gi. With a sharp tug Hanzo brings Jesse that tiny bit closer he needed to get a perfect angle for this. He lathers lube onto his fingers, his clean hand grips Jesse's quivering thigh and rubbing soothing circles on it. The first finger slides inside Jesse with a barely audible gasp. 

As is expected Hanzo is thorough in this step of their night. He drinks in the sounds and sights as he loosens Jesse on one, then two, then three fingers. He builds the rhythm just enough to have the gunslinger shaking and cursing, and then he slows down to a dull thrusting of fingers until Jesse is back to his senses. 

The edging can go on for hours. In more than one occasion it actually has, but a broken sound from Lúcio calls Hanzo's attention at that point. He looks back and finds the young man shivering in the armchair, an undeniable streak of white dripping down his abs and an expression that was sated and distressed at the same time. McCree whistles at the sight and Hanzo smiles, his peculiar hunger feeding on the debauched picture. 

"Seems like our little frog got some appetizers by himself," Hanzo muses, fingers curling inside McCree just to have his voice cracking as he agrees. "Do you want a second serve, Kaeru?" 

Lúcio's guilt seem to evaporate with Hanzo's question. He leaps out of the armchair and bounces to the foot of the bed where he kneels by Hanzo's side. "Yes, please!" 

Hanzo manhandles McCree until he is in the middle of the bed, flushed skin in a beautiful contrast with their pale grey sheets. The archer kisses his cheek before standing, Lúcio quickly stands up by his side. "Help me with my clothes, chiisana Kaeru." 

Lúcio is more than happy to oblige. McCree leans back on the bed, legs splayed and posture relaxed as he watches the musician doing his best not to rip Hanzo's clothes apart. The archer stands imperiously by the bed as Lúcio unwraps the belts and bands holding his clothes together, and then slips off endless layers of silk and cotton and wool. The lingering glances and touches, the closeness, the warmth and smell; everything fuel Lúcio's appetite and, when Hanzo is finally naked, the musician is once again fully hard. 

"Jesse, could you stand on all fours for us?" Hanzo asks in a syrupy voice and Jesse can't obey fast enough. Lúcio groans at the sight. 

Hanzo moves behind the younger man, places his hands on the slim waist and rests his chin on a muscled shoulder. "What do you think, sweet frog? He is all ready and all ours, what do you want?" 

Lúcio emits a high pitched little noise, one that honestly sounds like something a little frog would make. Hanzo chuckles softly and nuzzles Lúcio's neck in encouragement. "I know I asked you first and it would be rude to take my pick before you but, his mouth is looking delicious to me tonight and I would love to have it for me," both Lúcio and McCree whimper at the velvet of Hanzo's words. "Do you mind if I take it?" 

"Not at all," Lúcio answers in a slip of voice. Hanzo kisses his neck again. 

"Thank you, Kaeru. Well, that surely means you can have it at his ass," Hanzo says, guiding Lúcio around the bed with soft touches to his back. "I have prepared him so well, I had a hunch you'd be using him tonight. He is soft and warm as ever, but your kisses made him so _liquid_ under my fingers; I'm sure you'll slip inside like a dream." Lúcio actually keens at the archer's words. 

Hanzo watches as Lúcio climbs the bed on unsteady legs, his hands caressing the curve of Jesse's back as he settles down. The Japanese man smiles contently and swiftly moves to the other side. He arrives just in time to watch Lúcio sliding into Jesse, both of them tensing and then releasing quivering little sounds, goosebumps rising on their skin as Lúcio sinks deeper and deeper into Jesse. 

McCree's eyes are half closed, lids heavy with pleasure and lips open and inviting. Hanzo takes his chin in a gentle grasp, thumb playing with the abused bottom lip to call the cowboy's attention to himself. Jesse finally looks up at him, the soft brown of his eyes almost gone, swallowed by his dilated pupils. McCree licks the tip of Hanzo's thumb, a playful act amid the intensity of their encounter. Hanzo can't help but smile. 

Slowly he removes his finger from Jesse's mouth and offers his cock for the cowboy to take. Jesse licks the head generously, the glossy red crown is covered in precum and saliva. He teases sharp canines around the edges, feeling Hanzo's bated breath thrum in his chest. When he finally takes some of Hanzo's length in his mouth the archer feels almost on edge, all the build up making him uncharacteristically eager. 

Lúcio's hand slide up McCree's back until it finds Hanzo's that had been resting upon the cowboy's shoulder. Their fingers lace together, thumbs caressing the sweaty skin of Jesse's neck. Their eyes meet over their lover and with an unspoken order from Hanzo Lúcio begins to trust. 

The rhythm starts deep and slow, Lúcio's hips meeting the generous mounds of McCree's cheeks with a sharp slapping noise. The movement ripples through Jesse's willing body and forces him to take more of Hanzo's cock in his mouth. In counterpoint the archer trusts against his soft lips, sending him back to Lúcio in a perfect cycle. 

Jesse's hand grip the base of Hanzo's cock, both to jerk him and to keep himself from choking on it. Hanzo groans, tightens his grip on Lúcio's fingers as his other hand grasp handfuls of McCree's messy hair. 

Things build fast from this point. Lúcio and Hanzo move in synch, and McCree takes them with eyes full of adoration and tiny tears. The cowboy would be cursing his lungs off, screaming and moaning shamelessly if it weren't for Hanzo's cock sealing his lips beautifully. Lúcio, for all the eagerness and sloppiness, is precise and diligent, nailing Jesse's prostate with the flared head of his cock. 

Lúcio is the first one to go, hips stuttering and moans falling short. His grip on Hanzo's finger turn almost painful as his entire body shudders, dreadlocks trembling in his aftermath like strings on a violin – still vibrating even after the rod is lifted. He leans down, head pressed to the small of Jesse's back, lips brushing sweaty skin with reverence. 

Jesse doesn't need much after this, body convulsing in a familiar way as he looks up at Hanzo with crossed eyes. Hanzo takes off in the last moment, the view of Jesse still shivering with orgasm and Lúcio so tenderly nuzzling him on his own afterglow triggers the archer's own pleasure. He groans and shakes, cum spurting into Jesse's open lips and messily painting his cheeks and beard. Jesse swallows whatever landed on his mouth before closing his eyes lazily. 

With Lúcio's help Hanzo lays Jesse in the center of their shared bed. The musician goes to the ensuite bathroom and retrieves a tall glass of water and a roll of wipes. He props Jesse up and feeds him small gulps of water as Hanzo carefully cleans the mess they have made. When the archer is satisfied with their state Jesse is already dozing off on the curve of Lúcio's neck. 

Hanzo smiles at them. "Thank you for jerking him before," he says, sitting on the bed and disengaging Jesse's prosthesis with care. "I was so caught up in my own head that I didn't think of bringing him to orgasm too." 

Lúcio looks puzzled for a moment but laughs weakly in the end. "Well, I didn't do anything," he admits sheepshly. "I too was caught up on myself. Seems like he didn't need any extra incentive to reach his own peak." 

They share an impressed but fond look, turning to McCree's sleeping form with exasperated adoration. It seems that when they think they know McCree inside out, the cowboy always manage to show up with a new trick. Not that they would complain, in fact Hanzo is already eager to try it again. 

"He is impossible," he says fondly and Lúcio laughs in agreement. Hanzo places McCree's metal hand on the bedside table and gently massages the stump, feeling the dents on his skin. When he shifts to remove his own prosthetics Lúcio settles down on the bed and cuddles McCree's already sleeping body. He watches as Hanzo unlatches the bulky armor on his knees and slides everything off, leaving just the red imprints of neural connectors on his abbreviated limbs. 

Hanzo brings the cover with him when he lays down and Lúcio hums in satisfaction as they all fit together in a mismatched but perfect puzzle. McCree has his feet tucked between Lúcio's, his hand curled next to his face and his stump arm resting against Hanzo's chest. Lúcio's arms envelope both his lovers in this position, one under McCree's neck and the other over his waist all the way until he can hold Hanzo's hip on his large palm. Hanzo's forehead rests on Jesse's neck, one of his thighs between the cowboy's and the other slung over his hip so it rests on Lúcio. 

"Kaeru, can you turn off the lights?" Hanzo asks, sleepy and sated. Lúcio stretches one arm up and blindly hits the switch, successfully drowning the room in soft shades. 

Morning finds them even tighter together, a warm and soft mess of limbs and hair and sleepy rising and falling chests. Once their activities began they would have to split, go on meetings and trainings and missions, sometimes together but more often than not separated. But that was later, when Winston rings the morning alarm to bring the entire base up. For now they can just have a little taste of each other for a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I had edited it to spell Lúcio's name correctly and some other small changes but AO3 trolled me so I'll do it again later bear with me please.


End file.
